


Tis the Season

by NachoDiablo



Series: Sam Wilson Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Natasha Romanov, Secret Marriage, Surprise Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sam and Steve throw a holiday party. Natasha is suspicious.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam Wilson Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046332
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam Wilson Bingo square, "Secret Marriage." Thanks to areubeingserved on Tumblr for the extra prompt ideas!

Natasha’s eyes narrowed as she surveyed the front door of the brownstone from the bottom of the stoop. “This is a trap,” she whispered. Her fingers stretched and re-curled around the cookie tin clutched to her chest.

“What makes you say that?” Sharon asked. Her hand moved to pat one of the weapons concealed in her layers, and Natasha felt a rush of affection towards her girlfriend for not scoffing at her.

She nudged her shoulder against Sharon’s and nodded towards the front door. A pine wreath covered the entire top half, sagging under the weight of blinking lights and grinning miniature elves perched amongst the evergreen. The door itself was covered in metallic red wrapping paper and heavy gold ribbon tied in a bow by the handle.

“Look at that. You can’t tell me this feels on brand for Sam and Steve.”

Sharon hummed in the affirmative. “Well, it’s their first time hosting a holiday party. Maybe they just went overboard on the decorating.”

“Maybe,” Natasha allowed. “But honestly it’s also suspicious that they’re hosting a Christmas Eve party at all. Especially one that specified  _ classy attire, _ which is a bold request coming from Steve. If he answers the door in a Grinch sweater while I’m standing here in the world's itchiest panty hose, he’s getting his ass kicked.” 

“If he is, I will help you kick his ass,” Sharon promised. She smiled and kissed Natasha’s temple. “But I’m freezing, so for now let’s go inside.”

Natasha grumbled under her breath as they walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. The door flung open to reveal a beaming Steve, thankfully in navy cashmere rather than Grinch gear.

“Welcome!” Steve ushered them inside and assisted in taking their coats off. “Make yourselves comfortable,” he said as he hung their coats in the foyer closet. “Everyone’s in the living room. Dinner’s not until seven.” 

Steve’s smile went two shades goofier at the last part of his sentence. Natasha glared at him and shoved the cookie tin into his stomach. 

“Here. Cookies. Oatmeal raisin, your favorite.”

Steve, a well-known raisin hater, accepted the tin with a grunt, then glanced at Sharon bewilderedly. She smiled and patted his arm.

“Natasha’s just teasing. They’re krumkake. My grandma’s recipe.”

“Oh.” Steve’s smile got impossibly wider. “Even better, those are  _ Sam’s  _ favorite!”

“That’s why I made them.”

“He’s going to be so excited! Maybe I’ll save these for after the guests leave, if you don’t mind. I won’t eat even one myself, either. It’s our-- It’s a special time of year, and I’m gonna make sure Sam gets everything he wants.”

Steve’s lovesick chatter brought a warm smile to Sharon’s face. It set Natasha’s teeth on edge. Yes, Steve was utterly gone over Sam in the most obvious ways, but he usually attempted a stealthy veneer. Not that it hid anything, but still. 

Something was up, Natasha was sure of it.

~

Natasha pretended to relax as she stood in the living room, scanning the space for signs of foul play. The decorations were less gaudy than the exterior. Pine garlands and white twinkle lights lined every surface, studded with silver and blue accents. A fire crackled in the hearth and Nat King Cole crooned in the background. It was nice enough, but still far more ornate than Natasha had ever seen Steve and Sam’s place before.

Most of the faces scattered around the room were familiar. Bucky sat in a corner chair, chatting with Wanda and Maria while Figaro snoozed in his lap. On the couch, an older woman Natasha recognized as Sam’s mother, Darlene, chatted with his sister, Sarah. Beside them, two pre-teen girls with Wilson cheekbones giggled as they watched something on a phone. A handful of friends floated around the room, but no one seemed suspicious. A lanky, white haired man in a plain black suit standing in the corner was the only person Natasha didn’t recognize.

Sharon appeared wordlessly by her side, handing over a mug printed in rainbow snowflakes. “I got you hot cider with no alcohol. Figured you’d want that over eggnog.”

“Thanks.” Natasha accepted the mug and let the warmth sink in as Sharon rested a hand on her hip. “Gotta be alert. Something is definitely… off.”

“I think you’re right,” Sharon murmured against Natasha’s hair.

“Really?” Natasha asked, mollified. “Why?”

“Sam and Steve were in the kitchen while I was getting our drinks. Their sap was at dangerous levels.”

Natasha chuckled behind the rim of her mug. “How can you tell? Those two are always sappy.”

Rather than reply, Sharon raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the kitchen doorway. Natasha watched Sam rummage through a drawer and pull out a spatula. He handed it to Steve, who grabbed Sam’s hand and pressed his lips reverently against the knuckles. Sam laughed and ducked his head, then allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace. Steve kissed Sam’s forehead, then his left cheek, followed by his right, with a final peck to the tip of his nose.

Sam whispered something that fired up Steve’s blush immediately. The spatula dropped to the floor as Steve’s fingers gripped Sam’s hips. The kiss that followed was spicy enough that Natasha heard Sarah whisper  _ ugh, nasty  _ under her breath while her mother admonished her to shush.

“I see what you mean,” Natasha muttered. Steve was always easy to read, especially around Sam, but he was usually more reserved with physical affection. In public, anyway, or at least within view of Sam’s mother. Natasha had been on enough close-quarters missions with Cap and Nomad to know more than she’d like to about what they did alone together.

Yes, something was  _ definitely  _ off.

~

“Alright, can I have your attention, please? We have an announcement.” Sam stood in front of the fireplace with Steve by his side. Both men wore grins bright enough to outshine the flames behind them.

“It’s quarter to seven,” Sam continued, making a show of checking his watch. “Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes. But before we eat, we have to take care of something real quick.”

Subtly, Natasha shifted into a more defensive stance. She felt Sharon do the same beside her. Odds were low that backup would be required, but it didn’t hurt to be prepared. People could be unpredictable around the holidays.

“The truth is, this isn’t a Christmas Eve dinner party. It’s a wedding reception.”

“You two are  _ married? _ ” One of Sam’s nieces shrieked.

“They did  _ not  _ get married yet,” Darlene said calmly. “They know better than that.”

“Of course we didn’t,” Steve confirmed. “We would never get married without you there.”

“I know that, baby. You’re a good man. That’s why I gave you my blessing.”

Surprise flashed on Sam’s face as he looked at Steve. “You talked to my mom about this?”

“Had to do it right,” Steve replied with a bashful smile. Sam looked ready to melt into his arms. 

“Ugh,” Bucky grumbled. “Don’t get distracted with any more kissing. You’ve got ten minutes ‘til seven, and we’re all starving. Wrap it up.” Figaro yowled in agreement from Bucky’s lap, looking annoyed that his pets had been interrupted.

Sam made a face at him, but he was laughing. “Alright! Father Kelly, are you ready to do the honors?”

The lanky man in the corner smiled and walked over to the fireplace. Steve and Sam stood in front of him, facing each other with their hands clasped. Natasha’s chest tightened at their tender expressions. She heard Sharon sniffling next to her and made a note to tease her girlfriend about getting teary-eyed before the ceremony even started.

Later, when her own eyes were dry.

~

“Can’t believe you two pulled this off,” Natasha murmured as Sam slipped an arm around her shoulders. They stood in the kitchen doorway, watching the other guests swap cookies and clink their coffee mugs together. “Nicely done.”

“We pulled it off?” Sam sounded taken aback. “I was sure you figured it out.”

“Of course  _ I _ did,” Natasha lied. “But I knew you two wanted to keep things low profile, so I pretended to be surprised along with everyone else.”

“That’s very sweet of you.”

Natasha scowled at the amusement in his tone. “Yeah, well. I’m always sweet.”

“You really are.” Sam kissed the top of her head, then looked around the room. “Now, where’s my husband?”

His voice lilted dorkily as he said  _ my husband, _ but Natasha refrained from laughing. She nodded towards the couch. “Pretty sure he’s taking a shot with the priest.”

“He said he wanted to slip away with me for something sweet in the bedroom after dinner,” Sam whispered. “He tried to make it sound like sex, but it’s krumkake, isn’t it?  _ Please  _ tell me Sharon made it this year.”

“She did, and I saw Steve sneak back to the bedroom with the cookie tin when we got here.”

“Yes! This is the best secret wedding  _ and  _ the best Christmas ever!”

He dropped another kiss to Natasha’s head, then ran to the couch. Natasha smiled as Sam grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him towards the bedroom. True romance, Natasha mused to herself with a gentle smile, before heading over to meet her own girlfriend under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is [krumkake](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krumkake), they are like 95% butter and absolutely delicious.


End file.
